Call managers typically may be used to facilitate Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls between end points in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Such call managers track active network components (e.g., VoIP phones, gateways, bridges, etc.) involved in the VoIP calls between the end points in the IP network. With the advent of video IP phone conferencing, however, existing VoIP call managers may not include adequate functionality for exercising control over calls associated with video conferencing sessions. For example, existing call managers may not include functionality for performing failover determination during the video conferencing call, or for performing call resource availability determination, call resource assignment, or call authorization during set-up of the video conferencing call.